Harry and Hermione
by lalalaharryxhermione
Summary: Takes you through the blossming love between harry and hermione in thier 5th year, along with GXN and RXL RR HHR rated T for future chapters. chapter 3 now up. i don't own a charaters in this story
1. The Powerful Memory

**i do not own any of the charaters i rwrite about. j.k. rowling does.

* * *

**

**The Powerful Memory **

"Okay D.A., I think that's enough for tonight. Come back tomorrow night same time." said Harry as people were leaving, and saying their "goodbyes".

"Thanks again, Harry," Hermione said as a blush creped among her smooth cheeks "but I'm having trouble with my "Protronous Charm" can you help me?"

"Yes, Hermione," saying this while his ears were growing redder and redder "First you have to think of a really powerful memory, and then you point your wand, and say "Protronous."

Hermione was thinking of a powerful memory for a while, and then one just popped into her head. She pointed her wand, and said the Protronous Charm with all her might; all of a sudden a ray of silver light sot out of her wand. When she stopped it she felt really powerful. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Harry. He stood there bewildered. He then wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her back.

They stood there for what felt like years; both didn't want to break the hug. Then Harry asked "Not to sound nosy or anything, but what do you did you think about?"

Hermione thought about it '_should I tell him. I should. I don't want him to think I can't trust him'. _She blushed and said in a whisper "Err.. t-the f-first time we h-hugged in Diagon Alley going into the second year remember?"

Harry was so happy he liked Hermione since the first year, and didn't think she liked him back, so she never told her. He was so happy that she thought of him while doing the charm. He nervously smiles that sweet, sexy smile, and mutters "How could I forget?" '_oh why did I say that now she can tell I like her, great now I'm blushing'. _

Hermione also blushed smiled he then wrapped her up in another hug, and she put her arms around him. She could smell his hair; mint. '_I really like him, should I tell him, or should I not? I'm so confused.'_

Little did she know that Harry was thinking the same thing. '_I really like her. I should tell her. Wait I shouldn't it can mess up our friendship. I hope this is a sign she likes me.' _

The Grandfather clock chimed. "Come on Hermione I think we better head back to the common room the D.A. was dismissed thirty minuets ago." Harry said as he looked down and smiled the sexy smile again. '_Damn I didn't want this moment to end.'_

"Y-Yeah I think we should go" Hermione said nervously _'how come times like these always have to come to and end, and here he goes with that smile again. How am I supposed to not agree." _

They both walked back to the common room in silence. Both not knowing what the world would bring for them, but for right now they were enjoying each other, and they were both thinking the same thing:

'_I hope she doesn't feel awkward with our hands in twined.'_

'_I hope he doesn't feel awkward with our hands in twined.'_

* * *

_i hope you injoyed! chapter 2 coming soon to fiction nere you. i just need to finish typing it. sorry this one was so short trust me 2 is alot longer but after that that their perfect. i keep the story in a note book. well anyway hope you injoyed. please respond _


	2. The big Fall

**once again i do not own any of the charaters

* * *

**

The next morning Harry woke up, when he heard a thud. When he decided to open his eyes he saw Ron throwing things across the room. "Ron, what are you doing?" Harry screamed.

"I'm looking for the ring I was going to give Luna for her birthday!" Ron said in a panic

"Well," Harry exclaimed "Where did you last see it?"

"I don't know I had it in the draw, of the in table, by my bed."

"Go look." Harry said sleepily

Harry Watched as Ron dug through the draw of the end table, when finally Ron pulled out a box that held the ring "Wow! Harry, I found it!"

"Great! Good luck giving it to her mate." Harry said as he began to get out of bed.

"Thanks Harry, and will you tell Hermione already there defiantly a flame between you two. The whole school can tell. You're perfect for each other, like that muggle food what is it called again, peanut butter and jelly."

"I know I know already! I just don't know how to tell her that's all" Harry whispered confused

"Well what about today" Ron suggested

"Yeah that's a really good idea. I can bring her out to the lake for free period an once we go under the big oak tree that she likes so much and after we sit for awhile I can tell her" Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's really great"

"Thanks Ron for the inspiration I see why Luna likes you" Harry then gave him a friendly hug. Just then Neville and Seamus walked in.

"Wow Ron I think Luna's going to be really jealous" Seamus as everyone began to laugh.

"Yeah and I thought Harry liked Hermione" said Neville everybody laughed except Harry.

"Wait how did you know that?" Harry asked

"The whole school knows." Neville said

"Yeah they kind of expect it. There's been something there since first year." Said Seamus

"Damn am I that obvious." Harry asked obviously wait an answer.

"Yeah" all three roommates said plainly.

"Okay well then I'm telling her today, but I have to get dressed me and Hermione are walking to Breakfast together" Harry explained

Meanwhile in the girls' dormitories 

"Hermione… Hermione… Hermione get up you're going to be late for breakfast" Ginny said as she started shaking Hermione.

'_Who's shaking me" _When she finally decided to look up "What?" she asked Ginny.

"You're going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry and get dressed!" Ginny said.

"Merlin, I was going to walk to breakfast with Harry this morning, he probably thinks I bailed." She got her stuff and ran into the bathroom.

Ginny was just staring at her shaking her head. _'When will that girl ever tell him? The whole school knows.' _She stood there and watched Hermione franticly. _'I hope she ties her shoe. It would be ghastly if she fall.' _

Hermione got ready as fast as she could. When she ran out the door and down the stairs, what she didn't realize was that her shoelace was untied. She then tripped and kept tumbling down the stairs. On the final tumble she hit the ground. After a few seconds she realized she stopped tumbling, and that she was laying on somebody. When she looked to see who it was she was so embarrassed. It was the one boy she cared for the most. The one! The only! Harry Potter! When it finally clicked on who it was she squeaked of embarrassment.

"Hermione are you-" was all Harry was able to get out before Hermione ran up the stairs so fast she couldn't feel the pain in her left arm.

When Hermione got to her dorm, Ginny noticed she was crying. "Hermione are you okay?"

"I – I – I f – fell d - down the s – s - stairs."

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked again.

"N – n – no I – I f – fell on H – Harry." Hermione stuttered

"Hermione, why don't you tell him you like him?"

"B – Because I know h – h d – doesn't like m – m – me t – t bookish b – b – bookworm."

"A: you're not a bookworm,

B: Harry likes you and

C: the whole school can tell. You two have a flame between you two."

"Wait! Harry likes me? How do you know?"

'_I know it mean to tell little white lies to your dumbstruck friend but it's so obvious that he likes her. That explains why I don't like him and all the other girls like him' _"Because Harry told Ron and Ron told me."

"Even if I do decide to tell him I can't go out there know. I embarrassed my self. Hermione said as she threw her arms above her head. "OWEEE my left arm hurts; I can't move it."

"Good" Ginny said excitedly

"What!"

"Good I have a plan" Ginny said plainly

"Okay tell me I need as mush help as I can get." Hermione exclaimed excitedly

"Okay you need to go top the hospital wing," Ginny explained "well when you get down stairs, and Harry asks you if your okay say yeah except my left arm hurts."

"Wait how do you know that Harry well ask that?"

"Because it's Harry and he won't be happy till you're happy."

"Okay got it" Hermione said reassuringly

"Now if he asks you why you ran upstairs tell him you needed to get a book." Ginny explained

"Wow Ginny what would I do with out you?"

"I don't know. Good luck" With that Hermione walked out the dorm.

As Hermione walked down the stairs she heard Harry screaming her name. When he saw her come down the spiral stair case he smiled. _'Again with the smile; I can't resist that.'_

Hey Hermi, I was worried. Are you okay?" Harry asked in a worrisome tone.

'_Ginny was right he did ask her if she's okay. Well duh its Harry I'm thinking about.' _"Yeah except that it's hard to move my left arm."

"Well then can I take you to the hospital wing?

"You may." They then walked out of the common room.

Harry then asks why you ran upstairs."

"Oh! I needed to get a book for today." Hermione said calmly.

"You know you don't need to be embarrassed Hermi." Harry said knowing that she was lying about the book.

"How did you know?" Hermione said curiously.

"I knew, because I've know you now for five and two months, and I can tell when your lying and when your embarrassed." Said Harry "What I don't understand is why didn't you just come out and say it? It's okay to get embarrassed. You're only human. And that's what I like about you. You don't try to be anything your not." Hermione quickly blushed and they told each other about their morning.

When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Promfrey fixed Hermione's arm. She told them to hurray or they'll miss breakfast. They were walking to the Main Hall when Harry stopped.

Hermione realized this and turned around, and asked "What is it Harry?"

"I really hope you're okay I don't want you to be embarrassed." Harry said quietly.

Thanks, but are you okay? I mean I'm the one that fell on you." Hermione said carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bruise, but I fixed it." Harry said simply.

"Well that's good."

Harry then started walking towards her. He wrapped her in a hug, and kissed the top of her forehead. They stoof there like that for awhile longer until Malfoy Came up.

"Mudblood! Potty! You two finally hooked up." Malfoy snared

Harry instantly pulled out his wand and yelled "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD!"

"Harry no Draco's not worth it." Hermione explained

Harry wouldn't budge. Luckily for Draco Professor Lupin came around the corner.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger what are you not doing in the hallways when it's clearly breakfast?"

"Well professor Draco called Hermione a mudblood." Harry said calmly knowing that Draco was going to get punished in some sort of way.

"Well then you get a teacher mister Potter." Said Lupin giving Harry a wink "now for you Mister Malfoy, don't ever call anyone a mudblood. For that you will have one months' dentition and 100 point from Slithering House. Do you understand me?" Lupin said strictly

"Yes professor" Malfoy said in an innocent voice

"Okay students get to class." Said Professor Lupin

"Yes sir" all of them bayed. Malfoy then walked off leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Well it looks like our walk got canceled" said Hermione sadly.

"Yeah, but may I walk you to lunch later. Its right has Defense against the Dark Arts. You know just to make up for the breakfast we just missed." Asked Harry pleadingly

"Alright, that sounds fun." Hermione said

They then started walking to their first class: Divination.

* * *

i need to type chapter 3 but i have chapters 1 - 4 fully written is just being written. like always R&R luv ya 


	3. The lake

**The Lake **

It was now lunch. Harry packed up his stuff, and was waiting for Hermione to talk to the teacher.

"Sorry Harry, I had to ask the professor about what we learned in class today . Are you ready to walk to lunch?"

"Yeah, how's your arm feeling bye the way?" Harry asked concerned

"Oh it's fine."

"That's good!" Harry said sighing

"I never did tell you thanks about standing up for me this morning for Draco calling me a mudblood."

"It's no problem Hermi. He deserved everything he got." He said while putting and arm around her.

They then walked to the great hall talking about their day. When they reached the main hall they realized they were early. They made their way to the Gryffindor table. They were so deep into the conversation; they didn't realize that their friends joined them. They ate their lunch in silence. Then Harry asked if she wanted to go to lake, he had to ask her something in private.

"Um I wonder where their going off to in the middle of the day." Ginny asked

"I know." Said Ron with a smirk

"Then where are they going?" she asked again

"You'll find out soon enough." Was all Ron said then he walked over to the Ravenclaw table to go talk to Luna.

Harry and Hermione walked to the lake in silence. When they reached the big oak tree that Hermione like so much she asked "So what did you need to talk about, Harry?"

"Us" he said '_oh that sounded brilliant.' _Harry thought.

"Ok what about us." Hermione asked confused.

"WellIlikeyouandavesincefirstyearIwantedtoknowif youwillbemygirlfriend?" Harry asked so fast it sounded like one word.

"Wow Harry" Hermione exclaimed"I didn't think you could talk that fast, but I couldn't understand you. Could you say it again?"

"Okay I – I – I l – like y – you. I like you a lot." Harry said while blushing and looking at the ground.

"What, Since when?" Hermione said

"Since our first year." Harry said simply

"Harry"

"Yeah"

"I like you too. I was going to tell you. Ginny told me that you told Ron, and Ron told –"Hermione was cut off by a hard kiss Harry was giving her. Hermione pulled away two seconds later.

"What is it Hermi? Did I do something?" Harry asked concerned

"No, you didn't do anything. Was just wondering if this means we're going out?"

"I'm all for it; only if you want to." With that Hermione swung her arms around Harry and gave him a kiss. "So I'm guessing that's a yes" Harry said while smiling.

"Yes, silly" Hermione said before they kissed and sat under the tree

They sat under the tree and kissed and snuggled. They began to play twenty questions with each other even though they knew almost everything about each other. Harry went first. "Okay Hermi, I never asked when you started liking me?"

"Okay," Hermione explained "the first time I saw you on the train, when I was helping Neville look for his toad. Remember I came into you and Ron's compartment and found Ron trying to do magic, then I helped you"

"I remember that." He said with a smile and thought back to the first time they met."

"Harry I know you're a little edgy about this subject, but is it at your aunt and uncles house?" Hermione asked cautiously

"Wow. Okay it's basically hell. I mean I've done nothing, but do what they tell me to do and I get scolded. They hit me once. In third year when I blew up my uncles sister, but the good thing that came from it was that their prêt of a son didn't talk to me after I threatened them." Harry said plainly

"Oh Harry, they beat me."

"Yeah"

"How come you didn't tell any body?"

"Because, that's what they want me to do, and besides when I turn seven-teen I'll hex them once or twice, and that would be the end of it."

Harry said seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Harry, I'm so, so sorry" said Hermione. Harry could hear her sadness now.

"Listen to me Hermi," he said coolly "they may be my blood and legally family, but I don't count them as y family."

"Really Harry?"

"Yes, I count the Weaslys as my family." Harry said giving Hermione a kiss on the head.

"Okay" Hermione whispered as she looked up at Harry. Harry could still see that she was still worried about it.

"Listen Hermi, don't worry about it. I can take care of myself. Their already scared of me, they know I can use magic after I turn seventeen." With that Harry could feel her loosen up. "Come on Hermi, I'll walk you to Charms."

"Okay. We need to go. You need to head off to practice after that." Hermione said reassuringly

They walked back to the castle hand in hand. "Well you're here I'll come back after class and we could walk to dinner" Harry said and when he was sure they were alone he gave her a passionate kiss.

He then walked out the castle and then walked to the Quidditch Pitch. He was the captain this year and he was holding try – outs for the chasers, and a keeper. Ron was going to try – out for keeper. An hour later the try – outs were over and he told him that the results will be posted in the common room a week from today.

He then walked back to go get Hermione who was coming out of charms when he showed up. "Hey, Hermi" he said while giving her a hug and putting a arm around her shoulder.

"Hey" she said giving the hug back "do you mind stopping at the dorms first I want to put my stuff down first."

"Yeah that's fine. I can put my stuff down too." Harry said they talked about class and the try – outs. They finally got to the common room Harry went to his and Hermione went to hers.

Harry was looking for his Defense against the Dark Arts book Hermione walked in. "What are you looking for?" Hermione asked

"My Defense against the Dark Arts book." Harry said "I remembered I left a card in it for you during try – out Divination for you this morning. Oh here it is." He said while giving it to her

"Thanks Harry." She said before giving Harry a kiss on the lips before heading off to the main hall.


	4. The reavling that was Expected

**The Reveling that was expected**

When Harry and Hermione walked in to the Great Hall, everyone looked to see who dared to walk into dinner late. When they saw that it was Harry and Hermione, and that they were holding hands everyone cheered. "Wow Hermione, everyone did know we liked each other."

"Yeah." Hermione said "I didn't realize that we were that obvious."

"I kind of figured that out this morning; that's when I decided to tell you that I liked you." Harry explained "Seamus and Neville were able to tell, and I didn't even tell them."

"Yeah, Ginny was able to tell to." Hermione said amusingly

As they walked towards where their friends were sitting they could hear things like "She's so lucky!" and "About time!" and "Those two are so perfect for each other."

When they got to their spot at the Gryffindor table Ron blurted out "About time Harry! You finally got the guts up to ask her. About time you realized it too. You two are perfect for each other." With that Harry squeezed Hermione' hand, and lightly kissed her cheek. Hermione blushed slightly.

Then Ginny confessed "I'm glad I told you that little white lie." While smiling

"Wait what white lie?" Hermione asked instantly.

"The one about how I told you how Harry told Ron that he liked you, and then Ron told me." Ginny explained.

"Girls!" Ron said

"I know. You can't live with them, but you can't live without them." Harry said still looking at Hermione and Ginny.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked irritably

"Because you needed the confidence to approach Harry." Ginny explained Harry looking at her confusingly "Never mind Harry it's a girl thing you wouldn't understand."

"I barely understand." Hermione exclaimed "But what if he didn't like me."

"But I do Hermi." Harry said reassuringly wile he was rubbing her shoulders.

"Listen Hermione, everyone could tell that Harry liked you. It wasn't the most oblivious thing in the world. I just gave you a little push that's all." Ginny said while Hermione slowly calmed down.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed

"Well it's true." Ron said defiantly "Even Neville and Seamus could tell, and you didn't even tell them."

"That's true." Harry said

"Well anyways." Hermione continued "Honestly Ginny, I don't know weather to be mad or happy about this, but I'm going to let it go."

"WHAT! Since when does Hermione let anything go." Said Neville

"They've been together all of three minutes and Harry's already rubbing off in her." Ron said as they all laughed

"What can I say?" Hermione said jokingly "He's my guy, and it has been three hours" everyone laughed again

After a few minutes of eating in silence Harry stood up and said "Hey I have to go finish some homework. Hermione want to come?" before giving her a kiss on the cheek

"But it's not even the weekend yet." Ron said

"Yeah, but can I say. Looks like my girls rubbing off on me too." He said smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist. They all laughed again

"Yeah, I'll come." said Hermione half giggling as they walked off.

"Wow, already spending every minute together." Seamus said laughing

"Speaking of which I have a date with Luna tonight, and I should go get her right now." said Ron smiling and going over to the Ravenclaw table to get Luna.

"Bye" they all bayed, as Seamus went over to Lavender, and Neville started talking to Ginny.


	5. A night of Studying

**o do not own the harry potter people. i hope you injoy this chapter. thanks for the reveiws**

* * *

**A night of "Studying"**

"So what do you want to- " was all Hermione was able to get out before Harry kissed her.

"Wait," Harry said "I have to get something from my dorm, and then we can head off to our date."

**

* * *

**

"Okay are you ready?" Harry asked eagerly

"Yeah, but I don't understand. I thought you had homework?" Hermione said

Harry then gave her a kiss and pulled her under the cloak. "Nope, I finished it." He explained proudly 

"Oh, is that why you were distracted by in Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Yep, Are you proud?" he said

"Yes, I am. Can you please tell me where we are going?

"Well Seamus is in the dorm with Lavender; Ron is at the lake with Luna, and Neville is in the Room of Requirements, so I was thinking the pitch." Harry explained

"That sounds good to me." She said grabbing his hand. "But we could get caught."

"I have the invisibility, and the map, so I'm ready when you are." With that said Harry held out his hand and kissed her lightly on the head.

A few minutes later they were on the pitch. "Wow, Harry this is amazing." Hermione said looking at the blanket in the middle of the field. It had a basket on it.

"So do you like it?" Harry asked

"Harry, I love it." Hermione said excitedly

"I thought you might." Harry said happily

"Is this why you wanted to skip dinner." Hermione said

"Yes. This date would have been a lot harder to do if you weren't hungry." Harry said "Besides I wanted you all to your self."

"And why is that Mister Potter?"

"Well I couldn't do this." Harry said seconds before kissing her.

When they broke apart Hermione said amazed "I like that. We should do that more often."

"After we eat." Harry explained they then opened the basket and ate their food in silence

"Well that was really good." Hermione explained right before kissing Harry

"So are you having fun?" Harry asked

"Its' always fun when I'm with you." Hermione explained "I still don't know how you know my favorite foods."

"You told me told me back in first year." Harry explained

"You remembered that." Hermione asked quaintly

"Yeah, I remember everything you tell me." Harry explained

"You know I really like this." Hermione said

"What?" Harry asked

"Us being together." Hermione said "it feels so right."

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that." Harry said before pulling her over and kissing her. Before they knew it Hermione was lying on Harry. When they finished, Harry said "Come on lets head back to the dorms."

"I didn't want this night to end." Hermione said

"I said we were going back to the dorms. It doesn't mean that we can't sit by the fire in common room." Harry explained

When they got to the common room they sat on the couch and snuggled. They kissed here and there. But they were happy about each others company. Harry then fell back on the sofa pulling Hermione on top of him. They laid there while Harry stroking Hermione' hair before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

chapter 6 coming to fiction near you soon.


	6. AN im not a Abandoning the story

I'm sorry if it been really choppy lately. Schools coming up and I keep second doubting my work. I have chapter 6 coming I just need to change some things because I didn't know weather you all would like the one I originally wrote or the one I just wrote so I have to fix chapter 6 to match chapter five. I will try to look up to your expectations till then sit back and review and chap 6 is coming. Revising it as this as I'm posting this

-Katie


	7. Breakfast at Hogwarts

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up first. _'Uhhhh... where am I? Oh yeah I'm in the common room, me and Harry must have fell asleep by the fire last night. I wonder what time it is.' _Hermione wondered before looking at Harry's watch _'7:30. That is only leaves us an hour and thirty minutes to get ready for the Hogmead, better Harry' _"Harry get up. We need to get up and get ready for the hogsmead trip. Get up." Hermione said

"Wha- what?" Harry asked half asleep

"We're going to be late. Hogsmead today, remember. We have thirty minutes till breakfast" Hermione explained

"I'll get up, but under one condition." Harry said before giving Hermione a big kiss, he then brushed his tongue on Hermione bottom lip signaling her to open her mouth. She parted her lips and Harry flicked his tongue on Hermione's, and then pulled away

"Good morning." Hermione said

"Good Morning babe, last night was amazing. I really hoped you liked it." Harry said before giving Hermione a peck

"I did, but you know we need to get ready." Hermione explained giving Harry another kiss

"Yeah, meet me here in thirty minutes, and we could walk to breakfast together. We have to talk about what we are doing today at hogsmead." He said before getting up and giving Hermione one last kiss then heading to the boys' dorms to get ready, wile Hermione got up and went to hers.

Five minutes later Hermione made her way down stairs to find Harry sitting in a big maroon chair.

When Harry turned around he saw Hermione walking towards him. _'god she's beautiful' _Harry thought _'even when she's not trying to be, She's perfect in everyway.' _He was then knocked out of his thoughts by Hermione saying his name.

"Harry, Harrrrryyyyy" Hermione said trying to get his attention "Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah babe, I'm fine." He answered before getting up and putting his arm on her shoulder

"Okay well are you ready?" Hermione asked Harry

"Ready when you are." Harry said before giving Hermione one last kiss before they left for breakfast

"So what do you want to do at Hogsmead today?" Harry asked when the got half way to the Great hall.

"Well I wanted to go to the book store, and see what they have and then I wanted to go to Honeydukes mum and daddy love the chocolates, then I need some more quills and paper. What about you?"

"Well I want to go to Honeydukes two. I was thinking catching up with our friends at lunch in the Three Broomsticks for lunch. How does that sound?" Harry asked

"Sounds good to me." Hermione explained

"Well then that leaves one more thing to ask" Harry began to say nervously considering the fact that Hermione was very touchy about her birthday "Well your birthday is a week away is there anything you want to do?"

"Well I hadn't really thought about it, but maybe just a few friends can do. Defiantly no more then twenty." Hermione explained

"Okay, what do you recommend?"

"Honestly Harry I don't want a big fancy party or anything I just want I night of me and you and a couple of friends." Hermione explained

"It's your birthday. How does the Room of Requirements sound?"

"Perfect." Hermione exclaimed before Harry moved his arm from her shoulder and entwining her fingers in his.

"Hey" Hermione said to their friends

"Hello" Harry said to them also

"Hi" every one muttered to them

"Hey Hermione's here" Ginny yelled "It's about time. Get over here, your part of the girlfriend club now."

"Okay, okay, Harry do you mind?" Hermione said while half laughing

"Go ahead." Harry explained as he watched while she walked off

When Hermione got over to her friends Ron said "So I'm guessing that the date went well last night."

"Yeah I'm just so happy around her, and comfortable too." He said while smiling and observing Hermione with her friends. She was sitting down laughing and giggling.

"I could tell when I walked into the common room last night and found you two passed out by the fire last." Said Ron half laughing

"So how was the date last night with Luna? Did she like the necklace?" Harry asked

"It was good. Thanks again for helping me find the necklace. I still can't believe I lost it in the first place." Ron said

"Hey don't worry about it. You were under date pressure its ok."

"Yeah I guess." Ron said looking at Luna down the table

"Well did she like the necklace?" Harry asked again

"Yeah she loved it. You really need to tell me about your date with Hermione. I want to know how she ended up sleeping on top of you." Ron said half laughing

"Okay, okay it was beyond perfect. I just feel so … so…so I don't exactly know how to put it. It's like what I said earlier she perfect even when she's not trying to be. I feel really happy around her. I get this warm feeling of comfort when I'm around her, like all the stress I'm getting from school and Voldemort just melts away." Harry explained looking at Hermione sitting with Luna, Ginny, and Lavender; smiling while doing so.

"It's called love mate." Ron said "I told Luna I love her last night."

"That's really big. Who would have thought that the guy who ran away from girls who liked him, would tell a girl he loved her."

"I know, but telling her isn't my problem anymore. I can just say it with out her looking at me weird." Ron said while looking at Luna. "You need to tell Hermione."

"I know, I know. I'm going to tell her on her birthday. Its next week and she said she just wanted a few friends. So I was thinking about going to the Room of Requirements so we can hang out then me and her can go by the lake and I can give her, her presents. How does that sound?" Harry asked

"It's not my thought that counts, but to me it sounds good." Ron said

"Perfect" Harry explained

"What's perfect?" Hermione asked standing behind Harry

"If Ireland and Bulgaria go to the World Cup again." Said Harry thinking fast

"Guys" Hermione sighed

"Hey I think I can take that as in insult" Ron said bemused

"Harry is it ok if I spend some time with girls this morning. It feels like I haven't talked to them in forever." Hermione asked

"Yeah it's fine me and Ron need to catch up, but will you do me the honor Ms. Granger of accompanying me to lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry said will Hermione giggled

"Ha, Ha, Mr. Potter I would love to." Hermione said before giving him a kiss and walking back to her friends

"Harry you have fallen hard my friend, you have fallen hard." Ron half laughed and patted Harry on the back while walking to the Entrance Hall.

* * *

hope you liked it. like i said earlier school starts monday so things might be a little late or chapters might be shorter but dont worry. also this was part of a reall big chapter but i made that chapter into two then i realized i dint want to do that and made it into three so injor RR 


	8. Shopping for Dress Robes

okay i know its been a really long time. the pre ap english teacher keeps giving me reports and all that fun stuff, and i cant fall behind in that so i have to do that before i can write. i hope you like this chapter. i have a week off for thanksgiving so i can type alot more too. but after this week you all might not see me again till christmas, but i'll try to update before then. I DO NOT OWN ANY PEOPLE FROM HARRY POTTER. thnx and R&R**

* * *

**

**Dress Robe Shopping**

"So Harry where do you want to go first?" Ron asked when they got to the entrance of Hogsmeade

"Um… lets go to Honeydukes." Harry said sarcastically

"Yeah, I've been dying for some sweets"

"Ha, ha typical Ron" Harry said more to him self then anybody else

"What was that Harry?"

"Nothing Ron," Harry answered "Hey Ron I think we should get our dress robes now, because we don't have another trip here until after Halloween."

"Why do we need dress robes?"

"Because the Halloween dance is in two weeks, and Luna and Hermione would like to have some fun before midterms." Harry simply explained

"Oh that's true." Ron said dumbstruck

"Yeah lets go to." Harry said to Ron, as they started heading to 'Tom's Dress Robe Shop for Clueless Guys'

"Do you think this would work?" Harry asked

"It's worth a shot." Ron answered

"I guess." Harry sighed "But then again what do I know."

"It can't be too bad."

"I guess your right Ron."

"When am I not." Ron asked big headily

"Oh I can think of a times."

"Oh shut up Harry."

"Whatever you say Ron, whatever you say." Harry asked as they stepped in the door .

* * *

i hope you liked and i will update later this week. so keep in tune. im sorry for the length

i also have a fictonpress account so go check it out. its poems and its under the same name as this one

-Katie


	9. Meanwhile

Meanwhile

**Meanwhile**

**HERMIONE POV (I decided to do something new.)**

"So Hermione what kind of dress are you looking for, for the Halloween dance." Jenny asked

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking something simple, classy, yet elegant. I truly haven't thought about it." I said while walking down the street with Jenny and Luna.

"I was thinking something purple." Luna said randomly

"Purple would be a great color for you, Luna; especially with your pale skin, and blonde hair. I think a dark purple would look lovely on you." I said

"Well when our little bookworm Hermione learn about fashion." Jenny replied

"I have always had a style; I just tend not to care about it as much as much as most girls do."

Jenny just replied "what changed now."

I thought about where we should go next to look for our dresses. We really don't get the opportunity to dress up much. I really don't have a clue on where we should go.

"Hey maybe we should go there." Said Luna while pointing to shop

The little shop looked cute, and just what we were looking for too.

"Okay let's go" I said. I then took them by the arms a started to drag them by their arms towards the shop.


	10. an

Hey there readers

Hey there readers. Thank you for not giving up on my story. I know it has been awhile. I have about three more chapters before this story is finished. I planned on it being much longer, and I'm sorry there is no action my writing has changed a lot and I am about t o start a _Twilight _one that will be ten times better than this one. I hope you for give me. I'm also sorry the last chapter, was a little rushed. I can't find my notes I had set up for that chapter, so it did not go through an edit or double readings. I'll post my new story shortly after this note. Once again my apologies to my readers for putting up with this horrible story, but I hate as a reader when you are reading a story, then all of a sudden the author takes it off the net. That is the only reason kept this story up. Please forgive me.


End file.
